Getting Started
Welcome to the Food Plus mod for Minecraft wiki! Most of this wiki focuses on the recipes and specific details on individual foods. However, for those who may be new to this mod, or would just like a refresher on the beginning steps before you can make those delicious foods, this page is for you! If you are looking for information on contributing to this wiki, rather than learning how to use the mod, please got to this page instead. Please feel free to comment below on how we can improve this page and make your culinary journey easier! Overview The most recent version of this mod is for Minecraft version 1.7.10 (Attack of the B-Team uses version 1.6.4), and so your Minecraft game and the Forge downloaded must also be on version 1.7.10 in order to play. Unfortunately, the creator hasn't mentioned any plans to update the mod to more recent versions. As an alternative, there are a few launchers that simplify the modding process, such as Technic. Using these launchers, you can instead play with Food Plus on one of the modpacks that contain it. Step 1:Creating your Kitchen Tools Craft the Knife This item is the start of your culinary journey by helping you create your kitchen Countertop which is necessary for this mod. Crafting Recipe - on a vanilla Crafting Table * Iron Ingot * Stick Craft the Countertop The Countertop/Worktop will be your main crafting spot for almost all of the recipes found in the mod. Using the knife you will make the countertop. The full list of recipes that can be crafted on the countertop can be found here. Crafting Recipe - on a vanilla Crafting Table * 7 blocks of Cobblestone * a Knife * a Crafting Table Other Useful Kitchen Tools Some specialty recipes require other interactive blocks besides the Countertop to create. Depending on what foods you want to make, you may also need: * Furnace - the basic Furnace from vanilla Minecraft (used to cook basic recipes) * Grill (for Grilled Cheese Sandwiches and other grilled items) * Freezer (creates Ice Chunks which are used in Slurpees and Ice Creams) * Juicer (blends fruit juices) * Microwave (for Hot Chocolate or Caramel) * Pizza Wheel (to slice cooked pizzas) Step 2: Collect Ingredients This mod adds a bunch of new foods, not only as completed recipes, but also crops and trees that can be found in the main overworld and farmed for more ingredients. Plants & Trees Some of these new overworld plants include: Rice - can be grown as a crop and then used in Rice Bowls and other recipes. Seaweed - found in the Ocean, different from the newest aquatic update. Various Fruit Trees - found across various biomes and which show what fruit they grow. Tea Leaves - found by breaking grass. Currently cannot be grown. Peanuts - Can be planted as crops to grow more (may need to be spawned in) Step 3: Cook New Foods Different recipes for foods you want to make can be found on this wiki! In general, your foods will be crafted on the Countertop, and may be cooked within the Furnace. As mentioned in Step 2, certain foods such as Ice Cream and Caramel may require specialized tools besides the Countertop and Furnace. You can find a list of all food recipes on the wiki so far for Food here. Some recipes are only available in certain versions of the mod, which will be detailed on its individual page. Step 4: Feast With your new kitchen set up, enjoy your culinary creations, or share them with your neighbors online! You can see how much hunger different foods will give you here. Some foods may also give brief special effects! Category:Help Category:Information